


Фиялка нежная

by Emiliya



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Fetish, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Profanity, Routine, Semi-Public Sex, They are Changing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25240240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiliya/pseuds/Emiliya
Summary: С феста "Индийское лето".— Нет, блять, ну ты представляешь вообще?! Капитана, мать его, Америка, в мой сука отряд! Будет мне там бухтеть и загонять про патриотизм, а я должен буду пыхтеть над ним, как над фиялочкой, чтобы не зашибло случайно!— Надо мной попыхти для начала!
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Kudos: 54





	Фиялка нежная

**Author's Note:**

> Собственно, полный текст заявки и ссылка на дайри:  
> https://love-zone.diary.ru/
> 
> КФ2-158  
> Стив/Брок  
> Как это не странно, но знакомятся они в спортивном зале: Стив выбивает пыль из боксерских груш ночью, Брок – ранним утром, до службы.  
> Кинки: секс с незнакомцем, крепкая задница, накачанная грудь.

— Нет, блять, ну ты представляешь вообще?! Капитана, мать его, Америка, в мой сука отряд! Будет мне там бухтеть и загонять про патриотизм, а я должен буду пыхтеть над ним, как над фиялочкой, чтобы не зашибло случайно!

— Надо мной попыхти для начала!

Брок посмотрел вниз, проследил взглядом цепочку самолично оставленных на позвоночнике засосов, уходящих от загривка до красиво обрисованных синяками ягодиц и, облизнувшись, "попыхтел".

Собственно, началось все очень и очень просто.

Брок Рамлоу, командир отряда огневой поддержки СТРАЙК, был человеком весьма эмоциональным и вспыльчивым, в лучших традициях "сумасшедших южан", как говаривали в ЩИТе. И поскольку то самое злосчастное "напряжение" у него из-за этого накапливалось раза в два быстрее, а сил (да и времени) искать кого-то на ночь зачастую не было, Брок просто вставал раньше и ехал на службу, где скидывал напряжение в одном из спортзалов ЩИТа. Благо, должность позволяла.

И так бы это и продолжалось, если бы однажды он не застал на своем месте человека. Весьма красивого, стоит сказать. И весьма... Аппетитного. По крайней мере, именно это слово приходило в голову при виде обтянутых тканью спортивных штанов ягодиц. Таких круглых-круглых, наверняка очень упругих. Уже выше была не менее широкая спина, тоже обтянутая тканью (но белой футболки), а между круглыми-круглыми ягодицами и широкой спиной Брок обнаружил неприлично тонкую талию. Хотя вероятнее всего она казалась такой выразительной из-за широких плеч, которые были над широкой спиной.

И как же это все вкусно выглядело в комплекте.

Незнакомец продолжал яростно мутузить боксерскую грушу, едва ли не порыкивая во время особенно яростных ударов, но веяло от этих движений каким-то... Отчаянием? Да, определенно. Будто вся жизнь скатилась в огромную такую задницу (и явно не такую аппетитную, как эта), а расширителя, чтобы достать ее оттуда, не было.

Какая тупая аллегория жизни.

Хозяин круглой-круглой задницы наконец прекратил издеваться над несчастным спортинвентарем, подошел к скамейке и поднял маленькое полотенце, чтобы вытереть лицо и шею. И вот где-то в этот момент заметил замершего Брока.

А Брок просто и глупо утонул. Потому что к охуительной круглой заднице, охуительной спине и таким же плечам в комплекте прилагались охуительно голубые глаза. О, ну и охуительные сиськи, которые при ближайшем рассмотрении оказались не сиськами, а шикарными грудными мышцами, обтянутыми футболкой. И, черт, Брок мог поклясться, что видит маленькие сосочки, которые футболка даже не думала скрывать.

И правильно, шепнул внутренний голос, нехуй жадничать, такую красоту показывать надо, а не прятать.

Брок смотрел попеременно на "сиськи" и в глаза, Охуенный-По-Всем-Параметрам-Мужик (иначе и не назовешь), смотрел на него.

— Простите, — подал голос Охуенный Мужик и Брок понял, что потерялся окончательно и бесповоротно, — Но не могли бы вы не пялиться на меня?

Брок сглотнул едва не текущую слюну, моргнул, еще раз осмотрел цель и тоже подал голос (потому что он кот мартовский скорее на слуху, а на деле живет по принципу "Есть претензии или идеи — словами и через рот"):

— Давай переспим.

Охуенный Мужик тоже моргнул, потом странно поджал губы и одними глазами осмотрел Брока.  
Брок с трудом подавил желание покрутиться, настолько этот взгляд был оценивающим. А заодно осознал всю тупость происходящего: на часах была половина шестого утра, на службу агенты начинали стягиваться к семи, СТРАЙК, собственно, приходил только к восьми, а Брок, вместо того, чтобы привычно издеваться над боксерской грушей, стоял как товар на прилавке перед незнакомым Охуенным Мужиком.

Незнакомым.

Твою мать, а серьезно: кто это и что он здесь делает?  
Дело в том, что из-за специфики организации и собственного отряда (да и собственного же характера, хорошо) Брок знал в лицо всех охранников, всех клерков, всех девочек из отдела статистики (а некоторых даже ближе нужного), всех агентов... И ладно, можно было бы предположить, что в агентстве появился новичок, но как вот эта красота могла пройти мимо Брока незамеченной? Не говоря уже о том, что "сумасшедшего южанина" здесь тоже знали все (причем по имени). Слишком уж выделялся его отряд с показателями успешных миссий и нормативов (ну и да, по уровню ебанутости они тоже сто очков вперед давали большинству агентов). А этот парень...

А этот парень вдруг снова подал голос.

— К тебе или ко мне?

Брок решил, что имеет полное право тоже задуматься.  
Итак, половина шестого утра (если не без четверти уже), до начала его официального рабочего дня остается примерно полтора часа. Есть ли смысл гнать к себе (пусть и с Охуенным, но все же незнакомым Мужиком) а потом так же гнать домой?

Ответ очевиден.

— Здесь, — ухмыляется Брок и подходит ближе, начиная расстегивать ремень на штанах.

И каким-то неведомым Броку хреном в таком ритме у него прошло четырнадцать следующих "тренировок".

Брок приезжал к пяти-половине шестого утра в ЩИТ, знакомый незнакомец неизменно находился в том же спортзале и неизменно избивал натужно скрипящую грушу. Брок однажды умудрился подкрасться и попытаться трахнуть его у этой груши, но в итоге получилось скорее смешно, чем горячо.  
Незнакомец, представившийся Грантом, тогда посмеялся, а после очень резво отсосал ему в душе.

Сам Брок долго не думал и назвался собственным же вторым именем. Не самое лучшее его решение; приступы ностальгии порой нехило так отвлекали.

Пусть и всего лишь на пару минут – шикарные сиськи появлялись перед глазами, как по команде.

Сиськи эти («Грудные мышцы, Джейсон, какого черта?»), кстати, достаточно быстро стали отдельным фетишем Брока. Округлые и мягкие, а уж какими чувствительными становились во время секса! Особенно рядом с сосками.  
Грант однажды кончил потому, что Брок уловил момент и крепко сжал твердые горошинки. Брок думал об этом целый день, а следующим утром умудрился уложить Гранта на лопатки и следующие сорок минут экспериментировал, проверяя открывшиеся вдруг возможности. Грант, судя по враз заалевшим скулам и помутневшему взгляду, ничего против не имел. Особенно когда в конце Брок, довольный результатами эксперимента и разгоряченный не меньше любовника, со смаком ему отсосал, попутно растягивая пальцами, а после быстро взял в душе.

Сегодня Брок заночевал на диване в своем кабинете-тренерской; дел было как-то слишком невпроворот, чтобы уезжать ночевать домой (да и спохватился он слишком поздно; когда Брок посмотрел на часы, они очень бодро показывали половину второго ночи). Так что, поставив будильник на половину шестого, он проспал где-то до пяти, когда проснулся из-за грохота в спортзале.  
Уже подозревая, кого он там найдет, Брок, зевая и почесывая живот, вышел из кабинета.

И действительно: Грант обнаружился в зале. Сидящим на полу аккурат у перевернутой скамьи и с таким выражением лица, что Брок мог бы испугаться.

Как хорошо, что ему похер.

— И тебе доброе утро, — хмыкнул он, приземляясь рядом. Грант окинул его странным взглядом, но промолчал, хотя явно хотел что-то спросить, — Чего шумишь с утра пораньше?

— Узнал не самые приятные новости, — расплывчато ответил Грант спустя две минуты молчания, — А ты чего так рано? — тут же перевел он тему.

— А я со временем проебался.

— И остался тут?

— Ага, решил, что так точно не просплю очередные охуительные новости и внеплановые пиздюлины от вышестоящего начальства, — не сдержался Брок.

Он только сейчас вспомнил, над каким документом вчера так засиделся — в его отряд должен был перейти новый боец. Вернее сказать, по документам это именно СТРАЙК "дарили" этому бойцу в личное пользование, но если Брок правильно понимал ситуацию, то к нему в отряд силой впихивали невыпихуемого новичка, проблем с которым не оберешься.  
Потому что Брок видел записи с той бойни в Нью-Йорке и потому искренне сомневался, что Капитан Америка сможет прижиться в его напрочь отбитом отряде и при этом адекватно контактировать с бойцами.

Да даже с ним самим.

В общем, радости было с гулькин нос. Ну да, достояние нации, да, задница в лосинах, но на этом все плюсы и заканчивались. С людьми вроде Кэпа о спокойной работе можно было забыть.

— Вот надо было после горячих точек не в наемники идти, а свой зал открывать. По крайней мере, ебаться пришлось бы только с арендодателем, а это даже звучит полегче, чем нынешнее начальство, — фыркнул Брок. Грант рядом издал странную смесь фырка и смешка, и Брок воспринял это, как сигнал к действию, — Кстати о «ебаться».

Сидящий рядом молодой мужчина улыбнулся, встал и начал расстегивать штаны.

Вот что Брок точно любил в Гранте, так это то, что он умудрялся очень чутко улавливать атмосферу, и раздевался зачастую только для душа. Голый Грант выглядел еще более вдохновляюще, чем Грант, запакованный в обтягивающую спортивную одежду, причем настолько, что Брок спустя две их встречи решил до последнего не смотреть на это совершенство. Или пока хотя бы штаны не расстегнет; трусы он с некоторых пор надевал уже после их жарких встреч, когда выходил из душа.

Сейчас стягивать штаны с бельем пришлось в спешке: засмотревшись на оголяющуюся светленькую задницу, Брок как-то упустил момент и в себя пришел, когда Грант уже встал у стены в незаметном для камер углу и выгнулся, расставив ноги.

Этот зал использовался только СТРАЙКовцами, до них он пустовал едва ли не с самого заселения ЩИТ в здание, так что камеры были проведены кое-как. Да и Брок точно знал, что никто особо не наблюдает за «ебанатами из того отряда».  
Что самого Брока, что его ребят эта ситуация вполне устраивала. Еще и Брок подкрутил кое-чего, и теперь мог свободно отключить наблюдение вовсе.

Но Грант все равно всегда перетягивал его либо в неосвещаемую вообще часть, либо сразу в душевые.

Опять-таки, Брок не возражал от слова «вообще». У всех свои тараканы, у служащих военизированной спецслужбы их даже больше, чем у обычных людей.

Грант был красавчиком. Брок никогда не страдал пониженной самооценкой, он знал, что был привлекательным мужчиной, но рядом с этим парнем даже у него появлялось странное желание быть еще лучше.  
Грант выгибался в спине как кошка и подставлялся, подмахивал бедрами навстречу, стонал иногда так, что Брок в очередной раз радовался отдаленности зала от всех и всего.  
Грант смеялся тихим низким смехом, издавая какие-то поистине грудные звуки, от которых у Брока внутри что-то теплилось.

Грант был охуенным.

Брок, за два месяца их потрахушек, не переставал находить новые грани у любовника.

Например, ебал тот также, как и давал: с полной отдачей, так, что никаких сил на самоедство не оставалось, а остаток дня проходил в сытом довольствии.

Брок не был таким уж нежным любовником, но и жестоким себя не считал. Но сейчас он с рычанием и даже каким-то остервенением вколачивался в удивленно стонущего Гранта (который только ноги шире расставил на такой напор).

И совершенно неожиданно для себя, Брок вдруг начал жаловаться.

Это был уже третий раунд, они стояли в душевой под горячими струями воды, и Грант, кажется, заразился его злостью, потому что начал _рычать._

— Нет, блять, ну ты представляешь вообще?! Капитана, мать его, Америка, в мой сука отряд! Будет мне там бухтеть и загонять про патриотизм, а я должен буду пыхтеть над ним, как над фиялочкой, чтобы не зашибло случайно!

— Надо мной попыхти для начала!

Брок посмотрел вниз, проследил взглядом цепочку самолично оставленных на позвоночнике засосов, уходящих от загривка до красиво обрисованных синяками ягодиц и, облизнувшись, "попыхтел".

На самом деле, он бы может и не так сильно бесился, если бы мог узнать эту Американскую Легенду раньше и ближе; было бы легче понять, что за человек этот Капитан и приживется ли в отряде.  
А еще Брок терпеть не мог такие перестановки по отношению к своему отряду. И одноглазый черт это прекрасно знал, даже лучше остальных.

Когда они оба стояли в раздевалке и одевались, Грант вдруг рассмеялся. Весело, задорно, но когда его взгляд упал на Брока, в его голубых (и не таких уж идеальных, кстати, но оттого не менее охуенных) с зеленым глазах была какая-то странная смесь тоски и радости:

— Обещаю, что не буду бухтеть и мешать, — бросил он, уходя прочь.

Брок икнул и завис.

Через пару часов он узнает, что шальная мысль, появившаяся тогда в душевой, была не такой уж и шальной.  
Потому что…

— Лейтенант, позвольте представить вам: подполковник Стив Роджерс, Капитан Америка.

А еще потому, что…

— Брок Джейсон Рамлоу. Командир отряда огневой поддержки СТРАЙК.

— Стивен Грант Роджерс. Не фиялочка.

**Author's Note:**

> Поскольку Книга Фанфиков расстраивает меня всё больше и больше, я решила всё-таки перенести свои работы сюда. По крайней мере пока что.


End file.
